Live,Love,Understand
by Dreampuff Girls-Blythe
Summary: Len finds out he has something that won't ever go away...Everyone finds out and Everyone abandons him,except for his family,and one certain girl who he's just met.When Rin Akita moves to school,she finds something in Len that makes him special.Will the entire student body abandon her too,or will they learn to understand.Rated T for blood and abuse upon others..Fanfiction hates me..
1. Chapter 1

Me-RIn,I sure as heck hope you don't kill me for this!you either,Len!  
Rin and Len-Why?JiNX!

Me-Lets just say i might have a small suprise for Len,and Rin,since you care you're bound to kill me!  
Len-What are you planning?!  
Me-MIKU!DISCLAIMER!BEFORE THEY KILL ME!  
Miku-Bshore doesn't own any vocaloids.

My name is Kamagaine .I'm a normal 15 year old Boy...or so I my birthday and my parents told me the reason I picked on at school so much. Autism...well Mild ... I thought i was a freak when i heard the news,But my family reassured me i was just different,Different is good. Well not at my school,Vocaloid high...That is until she walked into the classroom. "Class,we have a new student,Please welcome Rin Akita. Rin why don't you take a seat next to Len?" my homeroom teacher,Ms. Kinster,told her. She sat next to me and Smiled,Like she felt something special about me. "Hi,I'm 're Len,right?"She whispered as i smiled brightly and I just smiled back.

Lunch rolled around rather quickly.I sat alone...or so i thought...Because guess what?Rin saw me alone,so she abandon the table of girls who were gossiping and walked over to my table."Y-you know you really didn't have to do that."I whispered not looking at her."eh I don't like seeing people sitting alone,Besides you're so different,I like different."SHe said happily."G-Gee,Thanks...I guess?"I said. WAIT did I stutter?Why am I so shy around her?"So,what's your next class,Len?"She asked."um, class.I was the only kid who signed up."I replied."Not anymore"She Smiled.I knew what that meant...I was gonna have a class with this girl...just a teacher.

The Class i waited for,Music class.I let go and did my thing in KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Rin was there first friend...if you don't count my family. "ok,Rin,hows about i tell you a fact about Len?"Mr Hayes,our teacher and i'm positive this man is a child in an adult body, nodded as I braced myself."Len is autistic,He doesn't talk much at all,but he seems to have opened up to you."He explained as Rin turned torward me. I turned she wasen't screaming,she was Giggling and smileing."I KNEW there was something different about you,Len!This makes you special!"She said and kept i knew what was going on I ended up laughing.I knew this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Rin and I were outside the school."You're positive you don't want meto walk with you on your way home?"She asked."Yeah.I'll see ya,Rin!"I replied as i started to make my way went her way home smileing.I was half way home when I heard a scream.A girl's scream from behind me.I ran and no one was there so i wondered if Rin had ever made it home.I pretty much tripped over something that awnsered my Rin was,3 stab wounds to each arm,She was bleeding.I took my gym shirt out of my bag and ripped it in ,Because i'm autistic you think i'ma let my friend bleed to death?ANyway after doing that,I grabbed her hand and called 911.  
"911 whats the emergency"

"My friend was walking home from school and now she's bleeding out!I need an ambulance"  
"ok,Sir,calm down,I need a ."  
"Rin Akita and Len Kamagaine"  
"ok,Len,Do you know where you are?"  
"Corner of Charles drive and Church Street,about 8 miles from Vocaloid highschool"  
"help is on the way"

I was pressing on a piece of cloth on her arm,when i heard a voice calling was Rin's sounded so weak."L-Len..."She sounded like she was in so much pain..."Rin,help is on the way...Just don't close your eyes...I need you to stay with me."i whispered,STILL holding her hand.I knew what to 30 minutes later an ambulance FINALLY arrived."Son,what you did was remarkable,you helped save someone should ride with her,she would appreciate it."One of the paramedics said as i hopped into the vehical and grabbed onto Rin's hand,ain't no way i was about to lose her. her eyes were heart was still beating,but weakly."I'm sorry,Rin..." i whispered with tears in my eyes,remembering something

_**13 years old and I was walking home when some guys came up to me and Cut my arms like they did to ,"if anyone becomes your friend,they'll deserve to die,freak" and laughing**_

It was them...They hurt her.I prayed the night it happened if iI ever became friends with a girl,and it happens to her, that they had the decency to be gentle with her and never hurt her.A tear rolled down my cheek before i could stop it as i whispered"I-Its my fault..."

When we got there,they hurried her into an emergency room as i sat in the waiting room,with my face in my hands,crying over my best friend."Akita?"I hear about 3 hours later and i walk up to the doctor."is she ok?"  
"She's a miracle how someone who bled that much like she has an angel watching over her"The doctor said with a grin."Can i go see her?" i asked with hope in my voice."Go ahead,she's in room 220."The doctor said.I bolted torward that the time i got to her room,she was singing songs by Owl city.I live with alot of sisters,i know that band.I walked in and she her eyes showed pain.I saw it.I had to restrain myself from tackling her to the ground right there.I just walked overthere awkwardly."So...Are you still in pain?"Smooth move Len Ofcourse she's still in pain!"a bit."She said made me could someone who was hurt so badly still be smileing!"um...Rin...I-I-I wanted to say i-i'm sorry"I whispered."Why are you sorry?"She asked.  
"It happened 2 years ago.I had been walking home and some guys jumped me and said if anyone became my friend they'd kill them.i prayed if that friend just so happened to be a girl that they would leave her they didn't"I started crying all over again,"I'm sorry,Rin..." until i felt something on my .I looked up,Rin was crying i just made the girl i loved right,this incident made me realize i had fallen inlove with her.I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her cried onto my shoulder."i-Its ok Rin,please don't cry"I whispered.

Len-YOU MADE ME AUTISTIC?!  
Rin-YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!  
Me-I told you two not to kill me!SOMEONE HELP ME!  
Eli-HEY!  
All-*looking at eli"  
Eli-Guys its christmas lets not kill eachother!  
story for her so be gentle with your hate comments,Please.


	2. Backstories and Sisters

Len-TAKE THE AUTISM OUT OF ME IN THE STORY!  
me-NEVER!BECAUSE IT WONT GO AWAY!ITS A WAY FOR PEOPLE TO UNDERSTAND!WHAT ARE YOU ON A PER-*Has my mouth ductaped and Len starts blushing*  
Eli-NO TALKING ABOUT IT!  
Miku-ELi is though.  
Rin-Blythe does not own anyone here except I red over the story and most of the stuff was cut OUT!

I just hugged her...I have no idea what to say so I forced words out of my mouth."I-Its ok Rin,Please don't cry." . Uggh I'm not a ladies man but I'm no wimp. I hated seeing people cry. It hurt my heart,more than a heartbreak. I felt horrible and I decided to use a tactic i used on my sister,Miku,when she was upset.I started singing. I started singing songs I WROTE!I was sure they sucked. I was singing in her ear,and I hoped she didn't speak japanese.

migikata ni murasaki chouchou

kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai toiu kanjou wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyo waon

warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite

donna koto de mo hajimari wa sasaina koto deshou?

doko ga ii ka nante kikare temo komaru

kireina yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue fumei da kara

nagai matsuge mikatsuki airain

mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu

migikata ni murasaki chouchou

kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai toiu kanjou wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyo waon

ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijou ni tsumetakute

sabishisa wo toire ni hakidashite furuete matteru

oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijou de kaeshite

shinken dakara warau to itai me ni au yo ii ?

akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa

kizu tsuku tabi fueru piasu

daki yosete yuganda karada umeru no wa anata shika inai

sou deshou? wakatteru kuse ni kyoukaisen tokkuni koeteru

koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru

sono bun dake kaikan wo yobisamasu

kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo

migikata ni murasaki chouchou

kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai toiu kanjou wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyo waon

kizuguchi kara toke dashita mono wa aijou soretomo Ah...

koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru

sono bun dake kaikan wo yobisamasu

kurui dashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo

daki yosete yuganda karada umeru no wa anata shika inai

sou deshou ? wakatteru kuse ni kyoukaisen tokkuni koeteru

migikata ni murasaki chouchou

kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai toiu kanjou wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyo waon

migikata ni murasaki chouchou

setsunai toiu kanjou wo shiru

fukyo waon

I felt heat on her it! SOMEONE KILL ME PLEASE!but somehow I found myself blushing just hugged me tighter."Thanks Len..."She said. I can't win today! on the bright side she's hours ended in 2 hours and i had mounds of homework to do,and my phone was dead,so i had to get home before I was reported said our Goodbyes and the minute I walked outside i heard,"Len Kamagaine,You are under arrest for assault of Rin Akita."and I was handcuffed and taken to a police station.I guessed they found hair that belonged to me and the blood on my outfit wasn't exactly helpful.

I hate my life now.I've spent the night in jail and i'm worried sick about Rin."Kamagaine,you have a visitor"I was Miku! "Len,Are you ok?"SHe asked.I nodded."DO you have the bail money because I swear I didn't do this!"I asked."She doesn't,but i do."I heard a voice say. I looked behind me to see none other than-"RIN?!"i covored my mouth.I have never been that loud before because of thatbhappened in 3rd grade:  
**I was sitting in class,i had already finished a text on mulitplication and my teacher told us to read,when i heard my teacher call my teacher acually HATED me."Y-Y-Yes ma'am?"I asked."you did not show your work, it again."She i handed in a worksheet i could do in my head,and i even show my calculations on paper,she told me to do it again."M-Ms. Jonas,When i turned my test in,i noticed alot of kids nener showed their work,and my work is on the paper!"I started to raise my I WASN'T CHEATING i just happened to notice."ok,Class,Please turn your attention away from your tests for a minute"She said.I knew what that meant."Class,This is Len Kamagaines work on his test."She said,Writeing down my happened to include multiples."He should have memorized these by 't he?" and the entire class was students called me a sped.I had had it.I wen't ino a full blown meltdown.I was crying."Are you crying?Well you should have thought before not showing your work!"She yelled.I was screaming.**

"Len...Len,Whats wrong?"Rin asked."um...bad 'll go away."I said, knew it was fake and so did bailed me out,Miku got me my usual outfit and i got changed. When Miku went home,Rin and i decided to walk torward a nearby lake."OK Len,Whats going on?"She sounded too i didn't tell her I knew she would keep asking til I told so I just went ahead and told her what happened."No one stood up for me. I was so upset,and back then i didn't even go to vocaloid.I went to Marcher Elementry"I said,My voice was cracking by the time I was done.I felt someone's arms wrap around who I hugged back,while blushing. RIn walked with me to my house so she could explain the algebra we learned today,and my parents were NOT happy."HOW COULD YOU GET ARRESTED LEN?!"Yelled my swung at is a man who has NEVER Hit me or attempted to.I smelled beer on my dads was my mother was too because she hit me over the head with a beer bottle.I grabbed Rins hand and guidded her to my room."CLoset's over there,HIde there,til I say its safe"I said as i ran out of the room,i had to make sure my sister was wasn't in her left a note to me saying she went to cousin Luka's house.I sighed in relief and hurried back torward my room. Rin looked at me,afraid."They usually aren't like guess is when I got arrested they started drinking about them Rin."I said Softly."Its OK,I can my parents don't want me to speak to you but here I am!"She said,Giggling.*We heard the door trying to be opened and then banging."LEN!UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!I NEED A WORD WITH THE GIRL!"I heard my dad shout.I knew what he ment.I wasn't about to let it happen."NO!"I yelled back,Leading rin torwards my window."Rin,Theres a branch outside the window,Use it and get outta here,Because i have no idea how long my door is gonna last!"I whispered hearing my door start to obeyed and left."see ya at lunch."She whisper-yelled.

I shut my window and smiled...Until my dad broke my door and i ended up with bruises and cuts.I told myself it wasn't his the beer. I fell careing i still had my clothes on.

It just so happened to turn lunch and with the cuts and bruises on my face,i wasn't ready to face Rin yet. so I ate my lunch in the janitors closet.30 minutes later,my lunch was gone and I had taken my trash to the nearest who found me?"L-Len?What happened?"Rin Asked. "My was isen't his fault."I replied,heading back torwards the followed me."Len this is my fault,I shouldn't have left you alone with him!"She sounded like she was gonna cry. I hate .I wrapped an arm aroung her and smiled softly."C'mon Rin,its my fault.I'm the one who got arrested."I said wih a comforting smile.

After school I was at home,only to see a light blue pigtail hanging out of my room.I dropped everything and ran up there only to find Miku,With cuts and bruises.I scrambled to find her phone to see if there was anything on there that may have set my parents off enough to do was cracked when I found it but I checked her messages.

_Kaito:_  
_So what?I know good and well what i'm doing!_  
_**Miku:No you don't!Sheesh you baka!**_  
_Kaito:i know how to work your voice recorder Miku._  
_**Miku:thats a complex version!**_  
_Kaito:It has 2 buttons not that _

_Kaito:miku?_

_Kaito:Miku are yo there?_  
_Kaito:Miku this isn't funny!_

_Kaito:Thats it i'm coming overthere_

"Len,WHat happened to Miku?!"i heard a voice behind me was Kaito."I don't know!I came home from school and she was like this!"I replied,clearly freaking out."Call Rin,She's an expert at first aid!"Kaito said."NO!Dad just about killed me for bringing her over last time she was here."I was more or less the truth."Len..."Kaito started 't screw with him when he is growling.I called Rin:

_"Hello?"_  
"Rin its Len,We need you at my house,STAT!"  
_"Len whats going on?"_

"i'll explain later just bring your firstaid kit or something!"

_"Got it!"_

She hung up.

I went into my room for some i didn't get dad was in looked !"D-DAD?!"I asked,Careful to keep my suprised voice low."You Piece of crap!YOU AND YOUR SISTER ARE JUST A HUGE DISGRACE TO THE KAGAMINE-HATSUNE FAMILY!"He eyes grew has anyone in my family said i was a disgrace to them,Let alone my entire was then I felt myself get slammed into a wall.  
My door was shut and locked,all the windows dad came at me,weilding a bat,belt,anything he could use to harm swun the bat at my stomach,leaving me winded before he smacked the belt,the buckle,onto my back."If you scream or don't obey,I will kill the girls you care about the most!"He whistered in my eyes ...RIn...Luka...Mom...And then I WAS COMING!I nodded quickly.I'd rather die than lose my family and my only friend in the continued to beat me,and I continued to bite back screams.I was doing it for the girls. He hit my butt with the to him,he called Rin. I knew this when I heard her voice over the phone,and prayed he didn't hear white shirt was now tainted with bloodand my skin was covored in abuse continues for 2 hours,before he let up and left.I blacked out just as I heard a voice.  
"LEN!"

=================================================================================\

That HAD to be better than the last chapter!This one took me a frickin month and a half to do BUT I'VE DONE IT!


End file.
